


Happily Ever After

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus tell fairy tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

.:Prologue:.

They lay in bed, under the thick velvety covers for a long time. Warmed by the heat of each others bodies. Remus lay perfectly still as Sirius swept a renegade lock out of his lovers eyes.

"Tell me a story", the golden haired boy whispered.

Sirius smiled broadly, eyes a twinkle with mischief and affection for the other. Quietly he began, "Once upon a time, there was a young man who was alone in the world. He wished for nothing more than someone to share his life with. Then one day he came upon a wolf, just as lonely as he. For everyone feared the wolf. But the young man knew that the wolf had a heart of gold. So he pursued the wolf. And he declared his love. Oh how the young man was charming and persistent, it didn't take him long to win the wolf over..."

At these words, Remus smiled shyly at the truth of it.

"But the wolf was still unsure. Then one day, the young man was walking through the woods and came upon a fairy. The fairy said he couldn't have one wish. The young man wished to be a dog, so he could run with the wolf. So that he could be its mate."

"Then what happened", enquired the brightly grinning young werewolf.

"Why they lived happily ever after", replied the raven haired boy, as he tilted the other man's head up to his own for a tender kiss.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

You always told such beautiful stories. Sitting by the fire in the Common Room, while night had already cast it's spell on the others. And I with the wolf looming close beneath the near full moon. And you, always there to keep me company.

And while the others slept, and I paced away the moon's high arch through the blackened sky, you told me stories of adventure. Of mystery...Of love... I remember how they flowed effortlessly to your lips as if you were simply recanting yesterday's Quidditch game. That imagination unfettered before me, as your silky voice marked away the hours.

You see, I always hated fairytales before I met you. After I was bitten, they never held the same spell. I remember sitting on my mothers knee, mere months after that cursed night. She read me Little Red Riding Hood without realising the wolf gets gutted in the end. When she reached that part, a part I remembered all too well from previous readings, she would gloss over the violent ending with some saccharine words of becoming friends, and an unconvincing "happily ever after". But I knew... I knew that there was no happily ever after to be found for the wolf. The wolf lies dead and bleeding, while the people rejoice over the corps. You see, that was a happy ending for them. They feared the wolf, and the wolf was vanquished. They lived happily ever after...and I never read another fairytale.

Oh, but then there was you. You were never a quiet one. Always with some quip or comment on that wicked tongue of yours, but the stories you always saved for me, and me alone. Stories where the wolf was not to be feared. And there was no loneliness on those nights. There was only you and the beautiful world you painted around me. So real, I believed if I opened my eyes I would find myself lost in your fire side fairytales. A brave knight, or a daring pirate. A lonely young man looking for his love? I did not need the stories for that.

But you told them anyway, weaving those golden tales out of straw for me. The tales of love were always my favourite. Perhaps you knew, as they grew more frequent. Perhaps they were your favourite too.

Stretched out in front of the fire, I would shut my eyes and listen to your voice, barely above a whisper, telling of the handsome, dashing young prince searching for his love, who was cursed in eternal sleep. And the young prince knew that if he could but give one kiss, his love's heavy eyes would open and gaze upon their new love with the same devotion he would forever bestow upon...

And then I felt it. Your soft lips on mine. And I didn't want to open my eyes, because I was afraid I'd find that I had fallen asleep to your beautiful words. That I was in that Never-never land, and I would wake to find you gone. But oh, it felt far too good to be a dream. And the taste of your lips was so much sweeter than in my dreams. And as I opened my eyes, I knew that I was indeed under your spell, and that from that moment on I was yours.

And I wanted you so much. My prince charming. I wanted to live that fairytale. I wanted the happily ever after my mother had promised me so long ago.

But the world is so much darker than even the most bloody of fairytales. And you, so much less than those heroes you exalted. It turns out, you were the villain all along, not that hero I conjured from those soft, flowing words that melted like candle wax by the late night flames. You were a traitor, wrapped in the guise of a friend...a lover... Oh, what an excellent twist in the story.

You were always an adept story teller, weren't you? No twist to unexpected, I suppose. I wonder if you ever stopped telling stories. I wonder if your love was one. And it's not surprising that in the end, I could not see through that.

You see, I wanted to believe in happily ever after. I want to believe that it could be for me. I should have known better. I should have remembered what I learned on my mother's knee.

There is no happily ever after for the wolf.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

.:Epilogue:. Remus softly padded down the stairs to find Sirius alone in front of the fire place. It seemed to becoming habit for the now aged man to sneak off in the middle of the night to stare at the fire.

Remus sat down beside him without a word, sparing no more than a glance at his mate's solemn face, marked by time and dried tears. He simply joined the midnight vigil, staring into the golden flames as they warmed his face. They sat in silence for a long while, before Remus was shocked out of his own private reveries by the other man's voice, husky for lack of use.

"Tell me a story", he said.

Remus paused to consider the request. When he finally proceeded, it was with the only story he could think to tell.

"Once upon a time there was a wolf who thought no one could love him. Then one day, a young man came to him with an offer of love and friendship. And the wolf saw that he could be loved, and that he could love. But there were dark times ahead. Over 12 years of dark times. Mistrust, and separation, hurt and fear. Until one day, the man and the wolf could finally be together again. Free to love each other. Free to move on from their dark pasts. And the wolf loved the man, wanted to help him through his pain."

Remus stopped there, unsure how to end the tale. He leaned in to plant a tender kiss on the other man's cheek. "Come to bed, love", he implored.

Sirius broke his gaze away from the fire to meet his mates loving gaze. "Do they live happily ever after?" He asked quietly, eyes glowing with unshed tears.

"I don't know", answered Remus, running the pad of his thumb over his lovers still damp cheek. "But for tonight, they will


End file.
